


investigation 1.5

by CadavezVegaRye29



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadavezVegaRye29/pseuds/CadavezVegaRye29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the second part to investigation one</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You do know why you are her Mr. Locklin." a female voice said.  
Mr. Locklin just looked at her and said, "I'm crazy not stupid. The office wanted me to come here to talk about my case."  
"your former case. The case has been solved and all parties involved are being taken care of." the women said sitting down in front of him.  
He shook his head his hair falling in front of his face as he responded, "Yeah being delt with..." he trailed off scoffed, "Yeah right not everyone."  
She looked at him and said, "Mr. Fazbarn is in a vegetative state I don't quite call that as going unpunished he is suffering for..."  
"Suffering!" Locklin shouted. "You call being stuck in a bed alive suffering he was not shot and left to bleed out, he was not..." he stopped talking and tried to clear his mind for a moment. He took a deep breath and eased back into his chair and said, "Do you even know how this whole mess started."  
The women looked at him with sympathy and said, "I don't have to know. I just have to know your part in this."  
He sighed and said, "i'll tell you but its going to take more then the hour." She nodded and said, "You can come again after all what else are you going to be doing with your time off." he nodded and then shrugged figuring her should start with how his cousin wanted help. "Hey I need your help." Lilly said looking at him as he sat reading another case file. "no." he responded picking up his soda without even looking at her. Lilly pounted and said, "You promised me you would help me if I needed something." "I said if it was a solo case." he said closing the file and looking at her, "You have two other people." She rolled her eyes and said, "I don't trust them." He looked at her and leaned over and asked, "What makes you think I'm trustworthy. Remember you never trust a theif." She rolled her eyes and reminded him, "Former theif. Ever since you met your partner Damien you haven't done anything remotely bad in fact you are now an officer." "But I was once." he replied pouting. She smiled and said, "You never lied to me or went back on your promises." He sighed defeated and said, "So what exactly is it about?" "Glad you asked." she said as she laid out the file in front of him and said, "We have to investigate to see if this place is at fault for all of the charges against it. Then there is the kidnappings that happened a month ago." "What other charges are against this place besides the place is old and needs a remodeling maybe even ditch those creepy robots." he said shivering a bit as he thought about the robots that roamed around. "Apparently nothing but other rumors. Nothing that really seem to be that important to us but might be to health regulators." she replied shrugging. "Leave me a file and if I see anything of interest I'll let you know." "Ok let me ask you about what your cousin Lilly Lockheart used to do?" the therapist said stopping him. He looked at her and said, "Why do you want to know that?" "Be cause it might be important." the therapist responded. "No it's not important." he grounded out. "according to her record she has more then a few charges of criminal mischief, she also has something about being a skitzofranic." she said looking up at him. "She wasn't a skitzo." he said darkly. She nodded and said, "Right then how about spiritual." He shook his head and said, "She never really believed in that type of shit. She perfered sensitive." The therapist nodded and wrote it down. "So anyway I did some work for her she would send me pictures or pieces of the animontronics. She managed to get the camra chips out of the eyes of some animontronic and a voice box out of one that she called mangle." he said "How did she get these animontronic pieces." she asked. "Does it really matter at this point." he sneered. She shook her head and motioned for him to continue. "Well I think you are more interested in what happened that night." he said. She said, "What ever you feel you want to say." He nodded and continued. Shaw could hear his phone ringing on the night stand next to him. He knew it wasn't the office calling so he reached over and answered it. "You better have a damned good reason for calling this late." he rasped at her tieredly rubbing at his eyes. "Yeah I do. I don't think I'm gonna survive. So I'm just calling to say that I love you and that I'm sorry for everything that I've ever done to you your not the skrew up I am. By the way tell Joe anything in the apartment he can have." She started to say quickly. "Wait I don't understand." Shaw said worried and swinging his body out of the bed to get out of it. "Where are you?" He questioned. "I'm at...job..." Some static burst through and then he heard a whispered 10 1. I have... Foxie... Door... Goodbye Shaw." Then the phone disconnected. "Lilly." He shouted into the phone even though he knew that she could not hear him. Damien turned around and saw Shaw sitting up in the bed. "What's wrong?" he questioned. "We have to go to the restaurant." he said as he got out of bed and went to find a shirt and some jeans. Damien sighed and then started to get dressed to. When he saw Shaw getting his gun he looked at him he said, "We should call the office." "You do that." Shaw said as he started to look for the keys. Damien went to his dresser and picked up the keys and said, "I'm not letting you drive like this." Shaw narrowed his eyes and walked out the door to the car. He turned around to see Damien on the phone. When he got to the car Damien had already hung up and said, "Nikki and her partner are close to the area they will be there in a few minutes." "They still wouldn't make it on time." he said and then said, "Did you call in the ambulance?" "No." Damien said. "Damnit Damien do I have to do everything." He then called emergancey. "This is officer Shaw I have an emergency at Freddy Faz Bear pizza restaurant. I need an ambulance sent over here." he said then he hung up and handed the phone back to Damien. Damien looked at him and said, "I'm sure she is fine." Shaw shook his head and said, "I don't think so she sounded scared." He didn't want to admit that he could hear the banging and scratching sounds in the background. Damien stayed silent as he pulled into the parking lot. Shaw quickly threw open the door and ran toward the restaurant. He looked through and saw two bodies on the floor one in a Bear suit the other being covered by a robot. "Lilly" he mumbled when he got a closer look at the one being covered by the robot. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his lock picking set and opened the door. As soon as he got it opened he picked the robot off of Lilly's body and held her body close to him. "come on. Please don't die." he said. He then looked into her eyes trying to see if she heard him but her eyes were slipping shut. "no don't do that." he begged and then felt her body get heavier. "I'm sorry." He said pulling her closer to him. He didn't know how long he was there but he heard his partner's voice commanding, "Shaw pull yourself together." that voice broke through the chaos of his mind. He looked down at Lilly's body again laying limp in his arms. He looked up at Damien and said, "your right" he then layied her back down and said, "this is a crime scene." "Good." Damien said when he saw that Shaw had gone back to being professional. Shaw saw the police flashing lights and the ambulances head lights pull into the parking lot. When the paramedics entered he turned to them and said "take these two to the hospital." The person who was examening the male body looked up and said , "he has a weak pulse, and in critical condition but still alive." Shaw looked at the body in disbelief and watched as they placed both bodies on the gurnies. One in a body bag while the other was put on fluids and other machines. Shaw then looked over at the animonteonic that had been laying on her protectively. He could sworn there was somethin about the way the fox staring at him. He then shook his head and looked to the back. He thought that he heard faint sounds. He tapped Damiens shoulder and pointed to the back hallways. Damien nodded and listened. He heard it to and nodded again. Shaw headed toward the back and heard scratching sounds getting louder. As he walked he noticed a door that had scratches and broken wood splintering off. He then saw Lilly braced against the door. He shook his head and turned to the door that he heard the noise from. He drew his gun out and went to the door and said, "police stand away from the door." He leaned his head close to the door and didn't hear anything. When his partner arrived shaw pointed to the door. Damein nodded and then watched as Shaw threw open the door and entered he fallowed him. They both stared at the sight that was there. There was blood splattered everywhere. "Shit we are going to need more people." His partner said. "Put this place on lockdown noone goes in and noone goes out." As he was talking however the animontronivs walk past him. "Where the hell are they going. " Shaw questioned. "They are robots." Damien said slowly. "Arrest them." Shaw said. A female officer walked into the room," arrest who?" She questioned and then got a good look at the room. "What the hell." She shouted and then looked at the giant chicken animontronic as it waked past. Damien looked at Shaw and raised his eyebrow at him and said, "do you know that sounds crazy." Nikki said," normally I would agree but no we have to get that as evidence." Damien let out a heavy breath and said fine bring in the animontronics as evidence." While damien and nikki were talking shaw was looking at a box that was covered in blood. He walked over to it and slowly opened it. He immediately regretted it and turned around dry heaving. Damien went over to him and asked, "are you..." But his eyes rested on the still open box. He reached over and shut it. "Did you see that a body was quarted and decapatated and placed in a box. Did you notice the blood and on the animontronics. They the only things in this room and you want them as evidence. Shaw said. Damien said, "we can not question them. They can not be suspects." "Ok I'm going to bring a team in." Damien said. "go check the security footage." He said turning to shaw Shaw nodded quickly and then left the room. He found the security room and sat down in the chair and was about to rewind the footage when he heard hello. He looked and saw a humanoid anomontron holding balloons and a sign. "Balloon boy ? "He questioned. The animontronic continued to stare at him. He walked over to it and then reached out to him. He was slightly startled when the robot pulled back and then took out his own eyes and handed them over. Shaw took it and then went to the computer and played it. He saw how the killer went in and tried to attack Lilly and the other gaurd. He saw them in the kitchen and then he saw how balloon boy turned on her and sent a pirate fox to attack her. He then saw her in the bathroom she was afraid he could tell but she refused to show it. Then it showed how she finally went crazy and tried to break a window. He cringed when he heard the gun shot. Then he saw the animonteonic swing down from the ceiling and crawl over to her. He bit his lip and watched as she died in how arms. He shook his head. "It's not fair is it." His partners voice came from the doorway and then he entered and stood beside him. "That bastard is a live even though its critical and two people died tell me how that is remotly fair." Shaw snapped. His partner held his hands up and noticed a weird smile forming on his lips as he said,"My cousin said "that the dead here attached themselves to her maybe she is attaching her self to him to haunt his ass." Damien sighed and replied, "that would be exactly what she would be doing." The therapist inurrupted and said, " so do you really believe that she could do that." Shaw shrugged. The therapist looked at the clock and said, " so we can pick up where we left off today." Shaw nodded and got up and walked out of the room back to the lobby to make another appointment.


	2. Chapter 2

"How was the session with the therapist?" Damien asked when je heard Shaw walk into the room.  
Shaw shook his head and said, "She wanted to know about Lilly."  
"Why would she have to know about Lilly when its you she is trying to help." Damien asked  
Shaw shrugged and said, "I don't know but I got another one in two weeks." and then shifted the conversation to work, "By the way whatever did happen to the animontronics."  
Damien said, "they were turned off permitally. We had to strip them of the fur suits and dismantle them." he shrugged but then asked curiously, "But tell me why did you want that pink and white fox mask that you took to save it from going into evidence."  
Shaw sighed and shrugged and went to his room walking past Damien. He shut the door and walked over to the draw and pulled out the fox mask.  
He put it on the bed and looked at it. He couldn't explain why he took it but it just made sense to him. "What were you protecting her from? Did you know that bite didn't fully kill him." He said.  
"You do know that the mask isn't going to answer you." Damien's voice interupted his thought.  
He looked up and saw Damien at the doorway and leaning against the post.  
"Yeah I know." he replied sadly. "But this is all I have left of her from that day." he said looking at the mask.  
Damien nodded and said, "I was talking to Joe. He said that the soul of mangle was always around her. Maybe she put her soul in the mask and now wants you to finish it."  
"I get that but the person who killed her is apparently suffering." shaw said a hint of anger in his voice "Yeah but suffering by who's standards." Damein said.  
"She solved someone else's mistery and two cold cases but the five kids that are missing." Damien continued.  
"Six." Shaw said.  
"Six I thought." Damien started when Shaw continued, "  
I read her a journal and there was a entry about a boy who was kidnapped."  
"So you are still planning on doing her case a cold case." Damien asked  
Shaw nodded and watched as damien sighed."Your funerial." Shaw cringed a bit.  
"I'm sorry i..." He trailed off looking for a word.  
"Bad choice of words its ok." Shaw said shrugging it off  
Damien sighed and said, "Oh Joe called."  
"What did he want." shaw asked  
"Well first off to offer condolances. Then to know when her funeral is."  
He nodded and said, "I don't know I have to arrange it."  
"What about her parents." Damien asked  
"They can handle the catholic portion. I have the other portions." Shaw said sighing to himself  
"Joe offered to help." Damien said  
"I'll ask the twins." Shaw said quickly running a hand tiredly through his hair.  
Damien nodded and said "I'm going out to the gas station want anything".  
Shaw shook his head. Damien nodded and left.  
Shaw looked at the mask and placed it back where it belonged.  
He then walked to the hallway. He couldn't explain it but he felt somethin.  
"Hello...." He heard.  
"Who the hell..." He muttered and then remembered the creepy humanoid animontronic. "Balloon boy."  
"I knew you could do it." he heard a voice whisper.  
"Lilly" he said spinning to look around. He didn't see anything.  
He shook his head tierdly and laid on his bed and closed his eyes.  
He then found him self standing outside of the rewturant in pouring rain.  
It wasn't raining when it happened he thought.  
He looked to the door and saw that it was open. He looked at the floor where he knew her body was were it was supposed to be.  
"Don't bother the cleaners came and made it appear like nothing happened." lilly voice said when it was apparent he was looking around  
"See look at the nice clean carpet." she said mentioning the floor. He looked down at the ground. Then he saw a shadow figure sitting on a table.  
He was about to walk over when the voice said, "don't come any closer."  
He stopped.  
"If walls could talk you know what these could tell you." Lilly's voice continued talking  
"It's a shame that the police won't take the word of the dead because honestly we know more. Although some do tend to get caught in death states and are in confussion."  
The figure seemed to look around and turned to face him it was a empty face but still he heard, "This place my darling has a lot of pain and suffering confussion. This place needs to be cleansed and not just this building but the property then demolish this place."  
"I don't think that will happen for a long while." he managed to say  
"Well then there will be no peace." The figure said darkly. "You have to bring the animontronics back and anything that has a connection to that place."  
"Well that's going to be hard." he replied "You are smart u can figure it out." She stopped talking and said, "I would run now if I were you my new master doesn't understand that you only mean well." He was about to say some thing when a darker shadow enveloped the shadow figure he was talking to and a pitch blackness was coming closer to him reaching out to grab him.  
He then shot up out of bed and looked around the room. He saw damien was still asleep and he laid back down next to him and forced his head into the pillow so the only sound he heard was the blood that rushed through his body mimicking how heart beat.  
When he got to the office the next day he went to captain hunters office and knocked.  
Hunter looked up from his paper work and through the glass window and saw shaw. He motioned for him to come in.  
Shaw entered and shit the door behind him and sat across from him.  
Hunter was not use to seeing shaw like this normally he would come storming in and was loud and pointing out theories that other people missed but he just seemed so... Hunter couldn't find the right word. But he waited Patently for shaw to continue. Hunter was so use to him coming in demanding things that this subdued man sitting before him did not feel right. "I want my cousins cases" he stated flatly. Hunter sighed and said, "I can't do that." Shaw looked up at him his bangs moving away from his eyes "bull..." He stopped himself and said, "I know you do the cases were put on your desk to hand out and I want them. I'm the only one volunteering to do this." Hunter rubbed a hand over his eyes and said, "I meant to say is that I will not be assigning the case to you, damien, nikki, or jey and jimmy." Shaw looked at him and said, "I understand why you might not want me on the case being family and all but them why?" Hunter shook his head and said, "They were too close to you as well. They even had to be reevaluated and damien even went to a therapy session." Shaw stayed silent he hadn't known that. Hunter said "I already gave the case to someone." Shaw asked "who?" Hunter sighed he knew he was walking a thin line between its none of his business to question who gets assigned what but also as a family member who has a say. "I gave it to Taylor." he replied slowly He saw shaw's eyes narrow and then heard ok. Hunter knew that he and Taylor were not close anymore and knew that Taylor would not want to share a high profile case so that was why he gave it to him. "You do know there is nothing more to do in your cousins..." "Lilly" he grounded out "her name was Lilly." Hunter paused "Lilly" he said slowly. Shaw nodded and said "I know but it should be me that ends things for her." Hunter looked at him with slight worry and said "please tell me it isn't what I think." Hunter tensed up. Shaw was quiet cause it was exactly what he was thinking but scoffed and said, "no its not." Hunter relaxed a bit. "So that's all I really wanted to say." shaw said getting up and walking to the door. He then shuts the door behind on a very confused hunter. As he was walking back to his desk he stopped and then changes direction. He can hear damien behind him but chose to ignore him and continued to his new destination. He found the cafateria and was looking around for someone.


	3. Chapter 3

“What just happened in there?” Damien asked when he saw shaw leave Hunters office.  
Shaw looked up at him and said, “When were you going to tell me?”  
“Tell you what.” Damien asked.  
Shaw stopped and looked him in the eyes and said, “Don’t you dare lie to me. You went to therapy. Why?”  
Damien let out a deep breath and said, “We can talk about this later.” He then looked around.  
“You think I care about what others are thinking. I know they already think I’m crazy and this should hav pushed me over the edge.” He continued, then said, “But you know what maybe the therapist is right when she says I need to take a break from certain things.”  
Damien nodded and responded, “Good now you see that…” he stopped talking when Shaw put his hand up silencing him.  
“I need a break from you.” He stated bluntly.  
Damien felt his jaw drop and was about to object when Shaw said, “I think this is for the best. You can stay in our apartment and I’ll stay at Lilly’s and finish up her lease.”  
Damien was about to say something when Shaw shook his head and added, “I will be going back later to pack up some stuff. You don’t have to help.”   
Then he left Damien standing there and walked into the cafeteria. He looked around and saw who h was looking for sitting in the corner by himself. He then made his way over to him.  
Taylor could sense that someone was coming his way he looked up and saw Shaw standing in front of him and sighed, “Can I help you?”  
“Actually you can?” Shaw said sweetly. This caused Taylor to cringe he knew that Shaw would be despirate for the files but this was just plain weird. He nodded and waited for shaw to continue.  
“I know you really don’t give a damn about trying to solve Lilly’s case since it is technically an open and closed one but I want her other cases.”  
“No.” Taylor responded   
“No why not you greedy bastard you have enough cases to handle.” Shaw started to shout.  
“I can’t even if I could Hunter doesn’t want it and I am not breaking my promise to a dead girl even if I really don’t like you.”  
“What promise. “Shaw said as he grabbed Taylor by the shoulders and wrinking his shirt.  
“I promised Lilly I would watch after your dumb ass.” He said.  
“Well you know what I realse you of that promise cause I think she has other plans.” He said squeezing hard.  
“Alright if you really want the case files you are going to have to find them.” He said.  
“What?” Shaw questioned.  
“Did you really think that I would just hand them over to you? Seriously you are stupider then I thought. I also should tell you that they are not inside the building so you might as well not even try to break into my files.” He stated.  
Shaw narrowed his eyes and said, “Fine I accept your little challenge. However you do know that means I will be breaking and entering into your house.” He smiled and said, “Hope your pretty lil girlfriend doesn’t mind me stopping by either.”  
“You leave her out of this Shaw.” Taylor said narrowing his eyes at him.  
“OR what?” Shaw questioned. When Taylor made no response Shaw smiled and said, “Good thing you remembered.”  
“Well you don’t fight fair.” Taylor said.  
“And if I recall neither do you.” Shaw said back giving him a small sadistic smile.  
“Yeah this time you won’t have her help.” Taylor said and then saw the smile twitch a bit.  
“I still don’t know what she saw in you.” Shaw said letting him go and placing him back on the ground. Then he turned around and walked away.  
Shaw walked past Taylors desk on his way out of the station. He stopped by it and took out his lock picks and picked the lock to his file cabinet. He looked through the neatly organized files and one by one took them out and tossed them to the side. He was about half way through with his childish act when he realized that they were truly not there and stopped.   
“Are you done yet.” A gruff voice asked.  
He paused and looked up and saw a tall menacing bald man looking down on him.   
“Yes dective Kane I was just looking for the files that Taylor said he had for me.” He replied.  
Kane sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose then calmly stated, “You mean the ones that you somehow bribed him for. They are in his car in the trunk under his laptop.”  
Shaw’s jaw dropped open. Kane gave a small smirk and said, “I also advise taking out the thumb drive.”  
“Why are you being so helpful?” Shaw questioned.  
Kane shrugged and said, “I believe those families deserve some good news.”  
Shaw tilted his head and was about to ask more when Kane narrowed his eyes and growled, “Don’t just stand there Mr. Locklin.”  
Shaw didn’t have to be told twice. He practically ran out the door to the parking garage. He cursed cause he did not know which car was Taylors but he knew someone who did. He went up to the garage attendant and saw a guy who had crazy bleached hair and looked like he should be in the prison psycward.  
“Hey Enzo do you know which one is Taylors car?” Shaw asked.  
Enzo looked at him and smiled, “How you doing Shaw?” his jersey accent coming through.  
“I’m doin good now.” Shaw replied.  
“Sorry about Lilly god bless her soul such a sweet heart.” Enzo said.  
Shaw gave a slow nod and enzo asked, “Too soon.”  
“Kinda.” Shaw replied.  
“Right, Sorry. Anyway..” he said trying to recover and said, “Why you want to know bout Taylors ride. Are you going to do something to it.” He asked catiously.  
“No I just need some files.” Shaw said.  
“Hey to be honest I don’t like the guy myself but you know I can’t let ya vandalize his car on our property but if say something where to happen after hours in some back alley…” he trailed off when Shaw raised his eyebrow.  
“Ok fine I’m coming with you though.” He said and got out from the booth and lead the way over to the car.   
When they got there Shaw took out his kit and Enzo leaned up against the car and said, “I thought you wouldn’t be working this case.”  
“What gave you that impression?” She asked.  
Enzo shrugged and looked around making sure that no one was coming and said, “Well the rumor is that you are now certifiable and need to be taken off perminantly the only thing that was keeping you in the squad was Damien’s word.  
Shaw sighed feeling a little guilty as he opened the trunk and found the files there as Kane said.  
Shaw also saw the thumb drive Kane mentioned and took that too. He looked at Enzo and said, “This is a little too easy. Normally everyone would be against me.” He put his kit back and put the stuff under his arm and shut the trunk.   
Enzo shrugged and said, “Well maybe your not the only one that thinks something is really wrong with that place.”  
Shaw was about to say something more when Enzo turned his head sharply and said, “Hey you better go.”  
Shaw nodded and then walked to his car which was only a few rows away.  
He then placed the files next to him and started his car past. When he drove past Enzo he was standing with Hunter and was talking to him calmly. They hadn’t noticed him driving away.  
When Shaw got into his house he immediately went up to his room. It had been a long day and it was about to get a little longer he figured a few minutes of sleep wouldn’t kill him though. When he entered the room he saw the pink fox mask on his bed. He knew that it wasn’t there this morning and Damien wasn’t one for sick jokes. He put it on the dresser facing him.  
“Just give me a sign a clue anything?” he mumbled to the mask as he felt his eye lids shut.  
He could see a shadow version of him enter a hospital room.  
When he fallowed behind the shadow self he saw zeek just staring at the window.  
Hello my name is officer Shaw locklin. You may have known my couisn Lilly lockheart. He took out a picture and layed it down. “She was the girl that you shot. She ended up dying we are planning a lovely funeral for her. Also the man you killed or had those robots kill it’s still a little questionable what happened that night. Leon regal.” he said taking out his picture and putting it on the table in front of him. “We will be having a closed casket cause he was so torn up and brutilized. You should know we caught people that kidnapped children and sold them as slaves.”   
Zeek looked at the pictures his eyes falling on Lilly.   
“So u do remember something.” He asked and waited a few seconds but that was pointless.  
“Your going to be on house arrest cause the judge seems it would be cruel and unusual punishment to make you serve out a sentence in your condition. I personally don't give a shit if you’re a vegetable or Not but killing u is not worth risking my job over. My sister was big on weird spells and other things. I'm sure she would put some things out in the universe to make sure that she got the justice that she deserves.” He pauses here cause he can feel a sense of fear come from him and his eyes were widening. “I'm just here to tell you that you are guilty and your life sentence starts now and all your money is gone so your family will decide what to do with you.” He took the pictures away.  
“Goodbye.” He said and then walked out.  
Zeek watched him leave and then turned his gaze to the ceiling. Shaw looked up to fallow his line of vision  
They then heard the sound of static. Shaw covered his ears but continued to stare in the direction and then his eyes widened.  
“Hello zeek.” A female voice said  
He turned his head a hit and saw a female figure with a pink and white fox mask on. As she made her way to the bed she past Shaw and gave a slight nod in his direction then tilted her head as she turned back to her intended target.  
“Shhh.” She said holding a finger up to her lips.   
Zeek struggled trying to make sounds bit stopped immediately when she put a finger to her lips and tapped against them.  
“You should know why I'm here.” She said as she came closer to the bed. She stopped at the foot of it and tapped her other fingers on the metal posts.   
“The other mangle is now free so now I'm stuck in her place but the place is going to be torn down so I'm going to do my job faster.” She then made her way to the top of the bed and lowered her face toward his lips but then lowered it a bit to his neck and bit down causing it to break.  
Shaw heard the machines go off and watched as in disgust as the blood run down her mouth.  
“Are you done.” a twisted voice asked. Shaw saw her turn and stare into a dark corner of the room. He looked over there too but saw nothing.  
“Yeah.” she said wiping her mouth and looking down at the body finally.  
“Good now let us leave we have a lot of things to set into motion.” The voice hissed.  
“Yes Master.” She said and took a few steps away from the bed and started to head for the dark corner.  
Shaw stepped out and was able to cross the room quickly he then reached out to grab her hand when he heard a voice in his head say no. He paused and saw that the fox girl had stopped moving.   
“Lillith.” He said.  
“Run.” A strangled voiced managed and then the fox girl turned and it was a snarling animontronic.  
Shaw gasped and jolted back to reality. He looked around and saw that the mask was still in the place that he had left it at. He looked at the clock and realized that Damien would be home soon. He got up and found a bag. He then started to throw random stuff in there. He was about to walk out when he looked at the fox mask that had been lying there. He reached out and took I with him.


	4. Chapter 4

When he finally opened the door to Lilly’s apartment he shivered cause he could still feel like she was there. As he went to sit on the couch he saw a cup sitting on the table next to it and saw that it still had tea in it. He took it to the small kitchen area and put it in the sink. He then looked over at a table and saw a journal. He walked over and opened it. He saw a flow chart of people that could have been connected to the cases. His eyes came across a name on the list and then realized who the child was related to.  
He took the journel back over to the couch and was about to sit down when a knock came on the door.  
He looked at it and waited. He didn’t tell anyone other than Damien that he would be here. He pulled out his gun and slowly walked up to the door. He looked through the peep hole and saw the twins standing there.  
“We know you’re in there.” One of the twins called.  
“Yeah, your car is in the parking lot.” The other one stated.  
Shaw let out a breath and tucked his gun away and opened the door.  
“How did you two know that I would be here in the first place?’ Shaw question standing aside and letting them enter into the room.  
“Well Joe told us you might be moving in and Damien confirm…” one twin started to say before the other one hit him in the ribs cutting him off.  
“Anyway just wanted to check up on you and invite you to a small party that Joe is having.” One twin said.  
“Oh ok now I will finally meet this guy.” Dean said.  
“What?” the twins said together.  
Dean looked between the two of them woundering how they were able to do that when one said, “After all this time you have never met Joe.”  
“I’ve talked to him but…” he didn’t finish cause one was tugging on him and said, “We have to rectify that.”  
“Really this isn’t nessacary.” Shaw said as he tried to dig his heels into the ground but was pushed from behind by the other brother.  
“Seriously he won’t mind. Cause any friend or family of Lilly’s is ours.” The brother behind him said and they pushed him diagonal the hall to another room.  
The twin that was tugging on the front of Shaw let go and knocked. “Hey Uce open up we got someone ya gotta meet.” He called.  
“Are you always this loud?” Shaw asked.  
“Yeah Jimmy is the louder one.” The Twin behind him responded.  
The door opened and in the door stood a guy that looked almost identical to the twins. He smiled when he saw them and both twins hugged him at the same time. Leaving Shaw to stand awkwardly behind them staring at three grown men hugging in the hallway.  
Joe looked at the guy and untangled himself from his cousins and said, “Hey I’m Joe Reigns.” holding out his hand.   
“I’m Shaw.” He said taking his hand. When he did he felt an electric spark and tilted his head.  
Joe seemed to have felt it to and said, “You’re just like her.” smiling at him.  
Shaw looked at him curiously and was about to ask what he meant when he clarified, “When I first met Lilly we both had this strange connection too.”  
He then saw his cousins looking at them, “Well what are you two waiting for you know where everything is.”   
At this both the twins disappeared inside. “So you’re her cousin…I’m sorry for your loss.”   
Shaw nodded and then asked, “How did you meet her? You’re kinda normal.” Then he cringed and saw Joe raise an eyebrow and quickly said, “That came out wrong what I meant…”  
Joe smiled again and held up his hand and said, “Yeah I get it don’t worry about it.” He then looked to his door and offered, “I’ll explain more inside if you like.”  
Shaw stared at him for a while. Joe frowned a bit and then turned to walk toward his door. As he was walking away he heard Shaw fallow behind him. He held the door open when Shaw paused behind him  
“I promise nothing is haunting here.” He said as Dean walked past him into his living room.  
When he got in he saw that the twins had already had the food set up on the counter.  
“About time you two came in the game is about to start.” Jimmy said.  
Joe rolled his eyes and went to the refgerator and took out two beers and handed one to Shaw. Shaw looked at the label and said, “How did you know?”  
Joe shrugged and said, “It’s my favorite.” Then he headed to the couch and sat down between his two cousins.  
Shaw to his credit attempted to fallow the game but he couldn’t get into it. He could sense that eyes were watching him. When it was a commercial he got up to get another drink. As he was walking he looked at the window and went over to it and looked down at the street. He felt his eyes go over to a lamp. He saw a dark figure just standing there. The figure looked at him and pointed back at him. Shaw turned and saw Joe standing a few feet behind him. He then turned back and saw the figure was gone.  
“Are you alright?” he asked slightly concerned.   
Shaw turned back to Joe and said, “Yeah I just thought that I saw…”  
“Was it a figure under the lamp?” Joe asked.   
Shaw nodded. “Yeah she saw it a few weeks before working at that horrible place. It was like the souls already know who is going to be entangled in their lives.” Joe replied simply shrugging.   
“I think she may have appeared the day before Lilly died cause I was able to see her.” Joe said.  
“You mean you couldn’t see the figure all this time?” Shaw questioned walking past Joe into the kitchen space.“Not really but when Lilly did visit she did stare out that window.” He kinda stared into the space like he could see Lilly there and continued, “She would always do this weird thing with her hand on the glass. I never figured out what it was and I never asked.”  
Shaw reached into the refergirator and pulled out a soda and said, “She must have been protecting you from something.”   
“Really?” Roman questioned.  
Shaw popped the top and said, “Yeah she kinda does that for people she likes but since you can see them no matter what protection you get your still woven into this little horror story.” He thought about it and asked, “Was there anyone else she would have protected?”  
Roman shrugged and said, “I really don’t know she really wanted to protect some guy named regal.”  
“Yeah he is dead.” Shaw said.  
“I’m sorry but may I ask what happened to him.” Joe asked.  
Shaw sighed and said, “I can’t talk about it. It is part of an investigation…  
“Bull shit! Tell him the truth.” Jimmy said from the couch in the living room causing Shaw to jump.  
“No, it’s fine.” Joe said quickly.  
Shaw sighed and said, “Actually it was pretty bad. There will have to be a closed funeral for him.”  
Joe nodded and said, “May I show you what I think happened.  
Shaw nodded and then fallowed him down a short hall into his bedroom and watched as he went to his desk and pulled out a sketch book and started to look through it.  
Joe then handed him the book and he saw that he was looking down at the contents of a box. It looked like a deranged flower. He saw the arms and les sticking out at weird angles and the head in the center with the intestines circling his head. Shaw felt his stomach lurch a bit and handed the book back to him and said, “Your not wrong.”  
Joe nodded and said, “I kind of drew this the night that Lilly died. “  
Shaw looked at him and said, “Do you have a picture of her death?”  
Joe looked at the book flipping a few pages backward and said, “Do you really want…”  
“Please.” Shaw said holding his hand out for the book. Joe nodded and then handed it back to him. He looked at the guy that was holding a gun shot her in the back however there were two side by side.  
Then he looked at Lilly slumping to the floor with the gun pointed to her head. The last picture showed her with him holding her and the mangle looking at them from its spot on the ground.  
Joe waited before he reached for it.  
“who was the second person next to the shooter.” Shaw asked.  
Joe shrugged and said, “I don’t know but am I right.”  
“Yes.” Shaw responded.  
“I think Lilly had notes of people that featured in her dreams maybe that boy was in it.” Joe offered.  
Shaw nodded and was about to ask something when Joe’s door opened and Jimmy said, “Hey Shaw we are needed at the office.”  
“What happened?” Shaw asked.  
Jimmy shrugged and replied, “Don’t know just know that the boss wants us down there.”  
Shaw nodded and then turned to Joe and said, “Thanks.” Then quickly fallowed Jimmy and Jay out the door.  
When they got to the office it felt really strange. Some people were looking at him funny. He looked at Nikki who looked away from him quickly.  
“Do you know what we are getting called in for?” He asked   
The twins looked at each other and then Jay said, “I don’t know boss man just wants you to go to his office.”   
Saw nodded and went to Hunters office and knocked on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

“Come in.” Hunters voice said.  
Shaw opened the door and saw Taylor standing there with Kane.  
“Please sit down.” Hunter said.  
“No I’m fine standing.” Shaw responded.  
“That wasn’t a request.” Kane growled from his place.  
Shaw looked over to them but slowly moved to the chair and sat down in it. Hunter looked down at a file and said, “At three oclock this afternoon Zeek was pronounced dead.”  
“Ok and this has what to do with me.” Shaw said.  
Taylor placed something on the table. Shaw looked and saw the mangle mask.  
“Why wasn’t this in evidence when they took in all of the animontronics?” Taylor asked   
Shaw staed silent and stared straight ahead.  
“Your commanding officer asked you a question.” Hunter said.  
“He wouldn’t understand.” Shaw replied.  
“Try me.” Taylor said. When Shaw didn’t say anything Taylor sighed and said, “I can’t help you this time even if I wanted to. You are not underarrest at this time however it is recommended that you be removed from this case and the prescient entirely.”  
Shaw looked at Taylor and sneered, “With all due respect.” The last word spitted out. “That is not up to you but to Hunter.” He said and looked at Hunter.  
Hunter nodded and said, “He is correct Taylor it is my decision on who should and should not be of service.” Taylor noded his head “However in this instance I will have to agree on this recommendation. Please turn in your badge and gun. Nikki will process you on the way out and Taylor and Kane will both escort you from the perimeter. Do I make myself clear?”   
Shaw stood up quickly knocking his chair out of the way. Kane took a step toward him but Hunter glared at him unmoved by the outburst.  
Shaw sighed and then took out his badge and gun and placed them on Hunters desk and then asked, “How did he die?”  
“That is confidential information.” Taylor said.  
He continued to stare at hunter who nodded and said, “I really hope you can come back soon but till then it is best to keep your distance.”  
Shaw then turned around and walked out the door up to Nikki’s desk.  
Nikki already had the paper ready.   
“You know this is compleat and utter bull shit.” He said to her.  
Nikki gave a slight nod and said, “I’m sorry.”  
“You have nothing to be sorry for its these idiots who have no idea what is going on.” He replied tilting his head back toward Kane and Taylor.  
Nikki nodded and said, “Well at least they are still paying you.”  
“Yeah a small compensation for whats happened.” Shaw replied darkly.  
Nikki gave him a sad smile and said, “Well keep in touch.”  
“Yeah…yeah.” He said taking the papers and shoving them in his pockets and started to turn around when he felt her grab his arm. He turned around and looked her in the eye as she said, “I mean it.”  
He gave her a small encouraging smile and said, “I know. I promise I will.”  
He looked down at her hand still resting on his arm and raised to his lips and kissed it. “Bye Bella.” Then he walked up to Kane and Taylor.  
“Ok escort away.” He said and walked between them.  
When they got to the parking lot Kane opened up Shaws door. Taylor stood back behind them.   
“Taylor you can go back I will stay and personally make sure that Shaw is off the property.” Kane said not looking at Taylor.  
Taylor nodded and then went back to the building.  
Shaw said, “I know about Sarah.”   
Kane nodded and said, “We had to get a warrant for the apartment but I left something behind as a parting gift. Don’t make me regret letting you do this.”  
Shaw stepped inside of his door and Kane shut it and moved out of his way. Shaw then started up his car and drove out of the garage.  
When he got back to his new apartment he opened the door. He expected the place to look like it was a wreck but it was surprisingly in order.  
He went to the counter where he knew her journals were and saw that they were not touched. He then went into her room and stopped. He had never really entered her room except for one time when he helped her move in. He slowly opened the door and looked inside. He half expected to see her on her bed with paperwork around her muttering things but he was only greeted with silence that was more deafining then any of the blaring songs she played.  
He sat down on her bed and then fell backwards and stared up at the ceiling. It had been a strange couple of days after the incident. He thought about his dream and decided that it was her way of saying that she took care of one person. However there could be more and who could have been the shadow.  
He shook his head and put the rest of his body on the tiny bed. He then fell back asleep.  
A few hours later he heard something moving. He reached into his pocket for his gun and realized that he surrendered that. He looked around the room and saw a baseball bat near the door. He picked it up and slowly opened the door. He pressed his back against the wall and waited for whoever to come close. He saw the shadow and swung down to soon but heard Holy shot.”  
“Joe.” Shaw asked.  
“Yeah its me.” He said and then looked at the bat in his hand and asked, “Were you seriously going to try to kill me with a bat.”  
Shaw looked at the bat still in his hand and put it down on the ground. “What are you doing here?”  
“I brought over some chinise. I kinda didn’t know what you liked so I went off with what Lilly liked to eat.” He said and walked back to Shaws kitchen and offered him the take out box.  
“Let me guess Jimmy told you what happened.” He said as he took it.  
“Actually it was Jay.” Joe said as he took out another box and went to the refidgerator and took out two water bottles. Shaw was woundering exactly how he knew where everything was.  
“I came by a lot.” Joe said.  
“How did…” shaw asked when Joe Replied, “Your facial features are a dead give away.”  
“Yeah that can’t be true. Everyone says that my face has a dead look.” He replied as he sat down on the couch.  
Joe shrugged and said, “Not your eyes.” Then he started to eat.  
Shaw looked at the contents is the box and saw three different kinds of suchi, two different kinds of noodles, and a lot of the cream cheese poppers.  
“You must have really known her well.” Shaw said.  
“Actually I knew both her and her ex.” He said narrowing his eyes at the last word.  
“What’s wrong didn’t like him.” Shaw asked removing the tips of the triangle from the cream cheese popper.  
Joe stared at him curiously and said, “Not really. I’m sure you have met him.”  
“Actually…” Shaw dropped off and thought for a second and said, “I don’t think I have and she would bring him up rarely.”  
Joe put his food down and got up and walked over to a shelf with draws and pulled something out. “I’m kinda surprised considering how you work with him.”   
Shaw quirked an eyebrow and took the picture frame that Joe held out to him. When he saw it his eyes narrowed and his grip tightened on the picture turning white.  
Joe looked at him nerviously and reached out to the picture to take it but rested his hand on it and said, “Are you ok.”  
Dean looked up at him and said, “I’m going to kill him.”letting the picture go and getting up.  
“Oh no and just where do you think you would go. You can’t go back to the police station they will arrest you on sight.” Joe said as he rushed after him.  
“If I wasn’t allowed to have her case then that sadistic bastard isn’t either.” Shaw yelled as he threw open the door and stormed out.   
Joe fallowed him and grabbed his arm and swung him to the ground and managed to hold him down and said, “I’m sorry to say this but that is not the best thing to do. You need to stay out of there.”  
Shaw glared at him and then remembered what Kane told him and nodded.  
“Your right.” He said  
Joe saw the fight in his eyes simmer down but was still there. “I’ll call Jay and see who is working the case now.”  
“Your in charge of inviting people add his name to the list.” Shaw said.  
“Do you honestly think that is a good idea.” Joe asked.  
“I just wanna talk to him and I have a feeling that he is using the station as a safe place. However, if he is off of the grounds then who is to say that something can’t happen to him.”  
Joe looked at him and said, “Please tell me you are not using Enzo logic. Look that guy has been dropped way too many times on his head for his own good. Besides if he does come then what your going to fight him that is not going to help you any.”  
“Your right I have two days to figure it out.” He replied and then said and then said, “You can get off of me now.”  
Joe looked down at him and then slowly got up and helped Shaw back to his feet.  
“Thanks I’m glad Lilly had you watching her.” Shaw said and walked back to his apartment.  
Joe shook his head and mumbled, “You shouldn’t thank me just yet.” Before he went back to his apartment.  
“Hey Jay do you know who has Lilly’s cases.”   
Jay looked around the office and said, “What no proper greeting?”  
He could hear joe sigh in frustration and said, “They went back to the original handler. By the way the diagnosis came back and it could not have been him.”  
“Well yeah we are his alliby. I’ll even testify to that fact.” Joe said.  
“I know cuz.” Jay said getting up and walked out to the back.  
“It was a malfunction in equipment. But the weird thing is that there are weird scratch marks on his shoulder.” Jay said.  
Joe thought and asked, “Were they human or demonic.”  
Jay sighed and said, “At this rate I’m pretty sure demonic but you know we can’t go putting labels on this case.”  
Joe was silent so Jay said, “If there was away to check the claws you know I would let you do all that hocus pocus stuff but everything is now on lockdown and Hunter is having a field day with the reporters and such trying to get statements and wanting to open old cases files.  
“I figured. Well thanks for your help and if you see Taylor tell him he is invited to the funeral it’s in two days.” Joe said.  
He could hear Jay sound like he was choking on something, “yeah I had almost the same reaction.” Jay heard Joe sigh as he continued, “But Shaw has request his presence.”  
“Are you sure that Shaw is in his right state of mind.” Jay asked.  
“I don’t know but can you please just extend the invitation.” Joe said.  
Jay sighed and said, “Whatever you say but just be prepared for a fight.”  
“Yeah don’t remind me. I gotta go I’ll see you and Jimmy at the funeral though.” He said.  
“Yeah we will be back up security. Bye Uce.” He said.   
“Bye.” Joe said disconnecting the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

“What are you still doing coming back here. You know there is nothing left.”  
Lilly’s voice drifted to him. He had been standing in front of the restaurant dreading to go in.  
“Look at me.” She prompted.  
Shaw really didn’t want to but he did and when he did he saw that she was in a pink tank top white skirt white tights and white sneakers with ping designs on them, she also had a pink and white bow tie on her neck and her face was painted to look like the mangle mask.  
“I did have to impervise a bit.” Lilly admitted.  
“Are the souls…”  
“Yeah they are still here they thought that if they attacked the man who allowed the evil to happen they would be freed.” She said and then sighed heavily as she continued, “However it goes much further. Who knew that there was so much child trafficking in this town?”  
Shaw said, “I did.”  
“You never told me.” She narrowed her eyes at him.  
“Well you never told me about Taylor.” He snapped back.  
“Oh…” she pouted and her fox ears dropped a bit. “I’m sorry.”  
Shaw shook his head and said, “We can’t fix that now can we.”  
She shook her head and said, “No but regardless of how you feel about that you know something isn’t right.”  
He nodded and asked, “So who is master?”  
“The original golden freddy.” She replied and opened the door so they could enter.  
“There is more people?”  
“Actually there are more souls here just not the ones in the suits. I know your not that intune like me but I want you to go over there and touch that wall.” She said pointing to it.  
He looked at her like she was crazy but did as told. When he did he could feel vibrations. He tapped it and the wall vibrated harder.  
“Ok stop pissing off the souls they don’t like that.” She said.  
He quickly removed his hand and said, “Why are they in the walls.”  
She then walked up behind them and touched it.  
“They were the ones that were here long before there was a place like this back when there was true gangs that delt in human trafficking and slavery.” She could feel the vibrations slowing down.  
They have different versions of the animontronics underground.” She replied. There is a place that was covered look at the floor plans.  
“That would be good if I wasn’t kicked off of the case.” He replied.  
Lilly rolled her eyes, “That should be under public knowledge.” Then she walked away and said, “So how is Roman?”  
“Fine.” He replied. He then saw a shadow moving across the floor.   
“Oh its just Regal. He has been super protective.” She said smiling.  
“Why are you guys being nice now. I mean from what I saw of Regals body they totally disassembled it.”  
“Well it isn’t night time.” She replied simply.  
“And how are you and regal replacements instead of not going to where the other souls should go.” Shaw asked.  
Lilly paused and said, “I wish I knew apparently I’m not done and since I kinda made a promise I gotta keep it. But if the place gets blessed and then if it somehow got burned to the ground and the property was never used again…”  
“You really thought about it.” Shaw said.  
“Yeah me and Roman were going to try and make that happen.” She replied sadly.  
Shaw nodded and saw a dark whispy shadow come around her shoulder.  
“Anyway you better leave here the others are a little weird when adults come around.” She said.  
“But you’re an adult.” He said.  
“They see me and Regal as victims.” She said and lead him to a different exit and stopped at the door.  
Shaw paused at the door and then hugged her before he quickly left.  
When Shaw woke up he looked around and saw that he was on the couch. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 2 in the morning. He really didn’t want to go back to sleep but what else was there for him.  
“Just Two more days till she is in the ground and then the real work can start.” He muttered to himself as he turned off the light.  
It was the day of the funeral. It was a sunny day but Shaw couldn’t enjoy it as he sat in the viewing area. He had talked to his aunt and Uncle. They had thanked him for what he did for her.  
The people who were there were from his office mainly but there were a few that he did not recognize.   
He saw Joe standing off to the side looking around. Then he saw his eyes move to the door and narrow a bit. Shaw fallowed his sight and saw Taylor leaning against a wall.   
Shaw popped his jaw and started to him. He was halfway down the isle when he felt a hand on his wrist.  
Shaw spun around and instictivly swung but stopped when he saw Joe there. He sighed and let joe lead him to a few seats close to the front.  
“I want to kill him.” Shaw said.  
“I know but you invited him and it would be rude to do anything in a funeral. Wait till tomarrow if you still feel like you have the urge to kill him.” Joe said still holding on to his hand and gently rubbing circles on his hand trying to calm him down.  
Shaw looked at his hand and thought about Damien. He didn’t want to but he felt guilty but was happy that Joe was there.   
The priest came up and did his part and then it was time to take the body out to the hurse dean, Joe, her father, and three cousins come up. They load her safely into the hurse. As they close the door Shaw looked and saw Taylor coming out and then walking over to his car.  
“You think he will come to the cemeitary.” Shaw asked as he got into Joe’s car.  
Joe shrugged and said, “If he is smart he won’t but I know that he will.” He then buckled up and started his car. But didn’t start moving.  
“When are you going to drive.” Shaw asked.  
“When you put on your belt.” He replied.  
“I’m not putting it on I don’t have to.” Shaw said but watched as Joe reached across from him and said, “You are in my car and you will obey my rules.” He clicked the belt and then started to drive. He glanced sideways and saw that Shaw had made no attempt to take it off.  
“You and Lilly are both alike. If I didn’t know better I would say you are the male version of her.” He said.  
Shaw stayed quiet but decided he should ask about that later. When they got to the place he noticed that there were people already there waiting for her body to come back out of the car..  
“How did these people beat us here.” Shaw asked.  
“They didn’t come to the catholic church.” Joe answered as he got out and waked to the hurse to take the coffin out.  
Shaw took his side of the coffin and walked he knew this would be the last time he would physically see Lilly unless she decided to haunt his ass. He thought the last part to himself and gave a smile if anything he was ok by that thought. Joe saw the small smile and narrowed his eyes and looked at him strangely.  
“I’ll tell you later.” Shaw said as he stepped sat down next to him.  
When they got to the part about taking dirt and throwing it on the coffin Shaw could hear each handful of dirt hit the coffin. He just stayed sitting there long after a good majority of the people had left. It was onlythen that he noticed that Taylor Black was still there just staring at the hole.  
Shaw decided it was a good time to talk to him. He saw Joe look at him but Shaw didn’t stop this time.  
He saw Taylor look up at him. Taylor didn’t seem threatened in fact he just waited for Shaw to come to him.  
“Sorry for your loss.” Taylor said when Shaw stood in front of him.  
“Yeah kinda makes you think that someone else was meant to be there. Don’t get me wrong they still have to bury regal but I can’t help but notice you seem to have some guilt.” Shaw said.  
“Not really I do feel bad that I let her do this case but Kane and Hunter felt it was best.” Taylor said.  
“Wait what.” Shaw asked.  
“You didn’t know. I was originally suppose to do this case but then they wanted her.” Taylor said.  
Shaw thought for a minute and said, “well you have no connections and no intention of helping the dead.”  
“Besides her wanting to help the dead and those creepy abilities she has ,I hate to say this one but she had child like mentality.” He said.  
Shaw narrowed his eyes and his voice hardened, “What is that suppose to mean?”  
Taylor sighed and said, “Look you know she wasn’t all right besides the skitzo stuff...” Shaw didn’t let him finish before he punched him in the face.  
Taylor staggered backward from the impact sighed and said, “She needed to be with someone even though she would never admit. I shouldn’t have let her take that case with those people but I knew Joe would be the better person to watch over her.”  
“You never really loved her did you?” Shaw asked.  
Taylor shook his head and said, “I do but I’m just not the right fit.”   
Shaw shook his head and said, “I have to go.”  
Taylor looked watched Shaw’s retreating back as he went back to Joe. Taylor then remembered something Lilly once told him and shook his head and muttered, “Yeah he will be a handful. Good luck Joe.”  
When Shaw got to Joe, Joe wrapped an arm around his shoulder and led them back to his car and said, “What did he say to you?”  
Shaw looked at Joe and then shook his head and got into the car silently.  
The ride back to the apartment was spent in silence with Shaw trying to figure stuff out. When he entered his apartment he only just remembered that Joe was behind him the entire time just waiting silently.  
“Would you like to come in?” He offered not even turning around to look at him but leaving the door open anyway.

Joe went in and closed the door and checked the locks. When he turned around he could see Shaw laying on his side. Joe was about to take a different chair when Shaw lifted his head and said, “You can sit here.”   
Joe looked at him and tried to see where he wanted him to sit. Shaw wiggled down on the couch and patted the cushion. Joe slowly walked over and sat down.  
As soon as he did Shaw just placed his head on his lap. Joe looked down and unconsciously started to pet his head. They both seemed to be comfortable in the silence until Dean said, “What were you and Lilly planning to do?”  
“She wanted to bless it and then find away to burn it. She said she had some pyro friends who could make that happen. They have a copy of the restaurant. Apperntly there is an underground area.”  
“Have you been there?” Shaw asked.  
“Nope but we know where the entrence is. It is under a back room in the restaurant. Lilly thinks that is where they put the out of commission animontronic. She said that it looked like the giant purple bunny that was missing some of its face fur was gurding it and looked ready to attack.” Joe said.  
Shaw nodded and said, “you want to come with me to see if we can find away to sneak into the building and maybe setting the souls free or just trying to see what is there.”  
Joe laughed and said, “You think that I have no life but being some kind of ghost hunter.”  
Shaw bit his lip and was about to respond when he said, “I work at a restaurant I go to work at noon and close at ten. So I can be with you early in the morning if you want.”  
“Ok.”Shaw said and began to feel sleepy.  
“He really is a sweet guy.”   
“To bad I’m already dating someone though.” Shaw relied.  
Lilly shrugged and said, “I’m sure you will change your mind if you meet him.”  
“I’m not in the mood to meet one of your hippie spiritual friends.” He said.  
“He isn’t like that. He goes to the gym and he takes showers.” She offered.  
Shaw just looked down at her strangely. “Ok fine you don’t have to meet him just yet but I know one day soon you will have to work with him besides you work with the twins so you can probably handle him.” She said.  
Shaw sighed and said, “You know you are better at working in the morgue why are you going undercover.”  
“My boyfriend asked me to.” She replied.  
“Yeah well he seems like a scumbag.” Shaw said “Your not even a real cop.”  
“I took enough courses to be one.” Lilly snapped at him.  
“And yet you didn’t pass. You hang out with the dead.” He said.  
Lilly bit her lip and said, “I thought you would be happy for me.”   
Shaw sighed and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head and said, “I have been proud of you.”  
She looked up at him and smiled.   
When they got into the building they separated but he paused and saw her talking to Tylor. He couldn’t help but cringed and he continued on.  
“Hey I’m gonna go.” A voice interrupted his thoughts.  
“What no you can stay if you want.” He said.  
“Nah this is when Lilly would kick me out anyway. Besides I’ll see you tomarrow morning 8ish.” He said slowly moving and Shaw reluctantly lifted his head up and sat up. He then fallowed Joe to the door.  
“Good bye.” Joe said.  
Shaw nodded and watched as Joe went to his apartment and vanish into his door.  
He felt himself smile a bit as he dissappered back into his apartment. He then took out his phone and saw that he had a missed message from Damien.  
He then felt guilty even though he technically knew they were on break he felt he should at least break up with him. He sighed and stared at the phone he really didn’t know if he wanted to call him. He then shook his head and knew he was acting rediculus and that he should just end things before they got worse.  
He pressed the call button and waited.  
“Hey Shaw. How was the funeral?” Damin said.  
“It was ok…” he really didn’t know what to say because he remembered inviting him and yet he didn’t see him anywhere or remembered him there.   
“Sorry I couldn’t make it Hunter wanted me and Kane to look over something.” He replied.  
“Yeah I knew work would keep you busy. So is Seth going to close all of her cases.” Shaw asked.  
He heard Damien sigh and say, “He is going to close the file on Lilly’s death because we know he killed her based on footage and his motivation was to keep her from escaping and telling other people.”  
“Hey Damien you think that we are ever gonna be the same.” Shaw asked.  
“I don’t think so…” Damien replied slowly.  
“Ok I just had to know.” Shaw said.  
“You can take your time moving out I’m not going to throw everything away and be one of those petty people.” Damien said.  
“Thanks.” Shaw replied and then said, “I’ll see ya when I’m not suspended anymore.”  
“Yeah bye.” Damien said hanging up the phone.  
Shaw listened to the disconnect sound a few seconds longer and then hung up his end.  
“Tomarrow is another day.” He found himself muttering as he fell asleep on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

Knock, Knock.  
Shaw hears the pounds and glares at the door like it is an enemy. He slowly gets up and just out of habit grabes the bat that is stationed by the door. He looks through the peep hole and sees Joe standing there with a bag in one hand and a coffee cup holder in the other.  
He then remembers what he agreed to as he opened the door.  
“Good Morning.” Joe says and smiles at him.  
Shaw kinda squints at him and states, “You’re a morning person aren’t you.”  
Joe shrugs as he makes his way past Shaw into the kitchen and said, “Maybe. I just really like to get stuff done early.”  
Shaw slowly walked toward the table where Joe was setting up the food. He saw that it was some form of taco.  
“Don’t say anything just eat it.” Joe said.  
Shaw looked at him but sat down and started to eat. He hated to admit it but it was really good and then mentally slapped himself of course he must have made them being a cook and all.  
“No wonder there really isn’t any food here.” He said.  
Joe nodded and sat down. They were both eating in silence Shaw because he wanted to ask a question and wasn’t sure how to put it and Joe just because Shaw seemed to want it that way.  
After a few minutes Shaw said, “Can I ask you something?”  
“Sure.” Joe said.  
“Did Lilly ever seem off to you. Like she….” Shaw started to say but ended up pushing his lips together trying to find the right words to describe it.  
Joe understood where this is going and said, “Why would you even ask that. Was it something that Tylor said.” He narrowed his eyes and then shook his head and continued, “He must have because otherwise you wouldn’t even ask that.” He looked at Shaw and saw everything he said was confirmed, “Look I know that she was difficult at times and yes there were sometimes when she was childlike and maybe didn’t fully grasp some concepts but she was no idiot and I think that Tylor hated it because he couldn’t fully manipulate her. In fact there was this one time she did figure it out and she was livid it was the day they broke up she almost destroyed his dick and it took both Jimmy and Jay to take her off of them. They had scratch marks that looked like a demon shedded them for a week.”  
Shaw smiled and gave a soft laugh and said, “Yeah that is her.”  
Joe smiled and said, “I knew that would make you laugh.  
Shaw nodded and got up to put the dishes away and said, “So do you have a vauge idea of where she was talking about when she said there is an underground entry way.”  
Joe nodded and said, “there is an unmarked room in the restaurant that she kind of could sense but it was kind of guarded.  
“Yeah there was a room that had this purple bunny with a ripped off face.” Shaw said and shivered slightly as he remembered it.  
Joe looked at him and said, “Your thinking of something aren’t you.”  
“The animontronics won’t be there they are stll locked up in the evidence locker at the police office.”  
“And do you not remember what room the animontronic was in?”  
“No its not that but…” h e paused not sure how to place the next thought.  
“The souls may or may not be attached.” Joe said.  
Shaw looked at him and was about to say something when Joe said, “I was thinking the same thing too.”  
“But then where would they go.” Dean asked.   
“Stay in the location itself.” Joe said and took a drink and said, “Come on we should be doing things.”  
Shaw got up and replied, “Yes we do.”  
Then they went to Joe’s car. As they were driving Shaw kept looking around he thought that since it was an active case that he would at least see a police car or even the undercover cars. When they got to the building Shaw said, “Don’t park in the front park to the back there is apparently free parking and a back door to the resturnat.  
Joe did as he was instructed and parked close enough to the place that if they had to run they could but far enough that people would think they were going elsewhere.  
When they got to the back door Shaw took out a kit but looked at the door more closely and saw that the police tape had been tinkered with.   
“This isn’t good.” He said.  
“What isn’t?” Joe said getting closer to him providing cover if he needed it.   
“Someone has messed with this scene.” He said.  
“Really?” Joe questioned.  
Dean pointed to the damage. “It was cut with a box cutter.” He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out some leather gloves and pushed on the knob and was surprised when it turned easily.  
Joe looked at Shaws face and asked, “Should we be concerned.”  
“I don’t think so.” He replied as he held the door open and entered the building.  
Joe looked out at the street he couldn’t shake the odd feeling that someone wasn’t coming out alive. He took out his phone and sent one last message out.


End file.
